1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the structure as described above is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
There is an ongoing demand for a material having improved electrical stability, high charge-transport and/or emission capability, and a high enough glass transition temperature to prevent or substantially reduce crystallization, as compared to the existing unimolecular materials.